HOTEL CALIFORNIA
by Hinata Hibiki
Summary: OneShot// Basada en la canción, del mismo nombre, de la banda "Eagles"// Neji necesita descansar de su viaje, pero encontrará algo que no se esperaba


Hola~ Volví con un OneShot de Neji n.n No hay parejas, solo relato una canción de la banda "Eagles" (creo que se escribe así =.=) que me gusta mucho ^o^ Y que puede no tener sentido xD

**Aclaración:** Universo Alterno. Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Aparecerán con la apariencia de _**Naruto Shippuden**_.

Disfruten~

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Hotel California**

Esta autopista esta desierta y oscura, puedo sentir en viento fresco contra mi pelo. En la distancia puedo ver una luz parpadeante, mi cabeza me pesaba y mi vista languidecía, debía parar y pasar la noche allí.

Ahí en la entrada estaba ella de pie, era una mujer pálida, con el pelo largo de color violeta-azulado. Me acerqué y escuché la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, pensé "_esto puede ser el cielo o el infierno_". La mujer encendió una vela y vi que tenía los mismos ojos que yo, blancos. Me mostró el camino. En el corredor había voces, la mujer seguía su camino, creo que oía a las voces decir:

"_Bienvenido al Hotel California_

_Que sitio más encantador (que sitio más encantador)_

_Que aspecto más encantador_

_Lleno de espacio esta el Hotel California_

_En cualquier época del año (en cualquier época del año)_

_Puedes encontrarlo aquí_"

La mujer de ojos blancos, al parecer tiene su mente en joyas, en "Tiffany's" para ser más exactos, aunque no puedo negar que tiene buenas curvas, como las de un Mercedes Benz. Aparecen muchos chicos guapos, un chico rubio, un morocho que estaba fumando, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, en fin, muchos chicos, a los que ella llama amigos.

Salimos al patio y había gente bailando, se puede oler la dulce transpiración del verano. Se nota que algunos bailan para recordar y otros para olvidar. La mujer me hizo sentar a un costado, me presentó a un hombre y me dijo que era el encargado. Él tenía unos ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía su pelo largo recogido en una coleta y unas marcas bajo sus ojos.

-Por favor tráigame un vino- le dije mirándolo. Él se giro hacía mí y me respondió.

-No hemos tenido ese licor aquí desde 1969- era extraña la forma en que hablaba, parecía un murmullo, suave, pero aún así fuerte.

La mujer de pelo azulado me dijo que mi habitación estaba lista. La seguí por los pasillos hasta dar con el cuarto. Me deseó buenas noches y su fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Escuchaba voces, en el sueño. Podía oírlas distorsionadas y parecían llamarme desde lejos. En medio de la noche, me desperté, no podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo con esas voces alrededor. Cuando por fin me puse de pie, fue sólo para oírlas decir:

"_Bienvenidos al Hotel California_

_Que sitio más encantador (que sitio más encantador)_

_Que aspecto más encantador_

_Viven a tope en el Hotel California_

_Que agradable sorpresa (que agradable sorpresa)_"

Salí fuera de la habitación y vi las personas que estaban hablando. Algunos me quedaron mirando de manera extraña y yo sólo me dije a mi mismo "_piensa alguna excusa_". Las miradas aumentaban, así que solamente volví a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y me di cuenta que el techo estaba cubierto de espejos. Giré mi cabeza y había un pequeño mueble al costado. Me senté y noté que había champán rosado en el hielo.

No podía volver a dormirme, así que busqué un vaso para servir la bebida. Miré en toda la habitación y no encontré nada. Extrañado, fui a buscar a la mujer que me había atendido para pedirle un recipiente donde tomar mi bebida. Cuando llegué a la puerta no pude abrirla. Intenté varias veces, pero no funcionaba. Comencé a desesperarme, miré a todos lados y vi la ventana. Fui hacia ella y tampoco pude abrirla, mi respiración se aceleraba ¡¿Esto significaba que me quedaré encerrado aquí?! Observé toda la habitación y de pronto vi a la mujer de ojos blancos, ¿cómo había entrado y cuándo? Sus labios se movieron y empezó a hablar.

-Todos somos prisioneros aquí, cada uno a su estilo- su rostro mostró una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta.

Corrí hacia la puerta y pude salir, seguía corriendo por los pasillos y fui a cualquier lado. No encontraba sentido a este laberinto de pasillos sin fin. Había gente que se empezaba a reunir, parecía que eran las dependencias del dueño. Miré hacia adentro y todos se reunieron para el festín.

Me quedé sin habla, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En el centro se encontraba el encargado y a su lado una enorme bestia de color naranja. El hombre de ojos rojos lo acariciaba y parecía ser una especie… de zorro… con muchas colas, creo que llegué a contar nueve. La gente de alrededor comenzó a apuñalar, con cuchillos acerados, al zorro. Pero simplemente no podían matar a la bestia. El encargado se había sentado en el suelo y al parecer acariciaba a una persona, se encontraba debajo de la bestia… el chico en el suelo era rubio… Y lo escuché. Un rugido que paralizó mi corazón, era la bestia. Pero la gente parecía no darle importancia a eso y seguían apuñalándolo.

Empecé a correr, no quería estar allí. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían, tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta, debía volver al sitio donde estaba antes.

-¡Relájate!- había llegado a la entrada y estaba por salir, cuando esa voz me detuvo. Miré a la persona, era el recepcionista de esa noche. Era un hombre con cabello oscuro y lo que mas resaltaba era esas marcas en forma de triángulo que tenía en las mejillas, me volvió a hablar.

-Estamos preparados para cobrar. Puedes facturar la habitación cuando quieras, pero ¡nunca podrás irte!- se empezó a reír.

Me di vuelta hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí. Éstas no abrieron y de a poco el picaporte desaparecía de entre mis manos. El recepcionista me miró con una gran sonrisa… Volvía a escuchar el rugido de esa bestia y me aterré.

Lo último que recuerdo fue mi grito desgarrador.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Y? Raro, no? XD

No pude resistirme, me encanta esta canción y cuando tuve la traducción me pareció una gran idea para un fic. Tuve que "rellenar" algunas partes porque ahí si que no se iba a entender xD

Bueno! Dejen comentarios diciendo que les pareció. Si fue horrible, si estuvo bueno, si le pudieron encontrar la vuelta a la historia, etc, etc, etc…

Saludos~


End file.
